


教堂的小游戏

by soulzero



Category: Warframe
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Phimosis, Public Sex, cumshot inside
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulzero/pseuds/soulzero
Summary: harrow难得从道场里自己的教堂里出来，khora刚刚从任务归来，他想来一次浪漫的偶遇。然而邀请khora来到教堂后却发生了一些小意外？





	教堂的小游戏

**Author's Note:**

> *单独的人设，和我的其他文联系不大。  
> *r18，请注意。  
> *教堂里的play  
> *harrow只是经验少，很可爱很稚嫩但是身心都是成年人（实际上年龄对战甲无意义？）

harrow难得从自己的教堂里出来，在道场里四处闲逛。  
即使是休息的日子，他也兢兢业业的在自己的教堂里开导其他tenno，传播虚空的知识，丝毫不会怠慢。  
然而今天他从教堂里出来了。  
走在道场美丽的水生庭院里。  
如果他算的没错，这个时间段，这个庭院……会碰上……  
“harrow？”  
khora。  
“真巧啊，khora，这边很少有人来呢。”  
“是挺巧的，你居然不在你的教堂里。”  
名叫khora的女性战甲耸了耸肩。  
“噢，我突然想着我来道场已经很久了，却不熟悉道场其他地方的样子，所以到处走走。”  
“那还真巧，一起上你的教堂坐一坐吗？”  
……  
harrow想，或许那时候就不应该答应她的请求。  
坐在成排的长坐凳上，harrow对着khora张开双腿。  
这并非他自愿的。.  
khora一开始只是正经的聊着天，随后早已准备好的蛛网困住了他，固定在了座椅上。  
以双脚大开的姿态。  
虽然他并不惊讶，但是害羞还是让他侧过了头。  
或许他应该先把教堂的门关了。  
khora的蛛网原是战场上的杀敌利器，现在用在warframe身上也依然十分有效。  
他不能动弹。  
但是却让人兴奋。  
khora想要对他做什么呢？  
无论什么都好，他想要被khora“疼爱”。  
不出所料，裙甲被粗暴的拆除，从里面弹出已经硬挺着的性器。  
一动一动的，渴望着被疼爱。  
“啊，我之前都没注意到，你居然还是把头包住的类型吗？”  
harrow低头，自己的龟头被保护在一层皮下。  
难道不都是这样吗？  
khora捧起这粗壮的东西。  
她居然……把那层包皮……撸了下来，把整个龟头都露了出来。  
一直被保护着敏感部位突然被暴露出来，harrow甚至忍不住轻轻的喘息了一声。  
“嗯？怎么了？harrow，你该不会，从来没有把这里露出来吗？”  
蜘蛛的手指滑过龟头。  
又是一声敏感的喘息。  
khora发出了邪魅的笑声。  
“我有一个好主意。”  
随后她的面甲裂开了。  
裂开了一条缝，从里面伸出一条极长的像舌头一般的触肢。  
裂缝张开。  
她俯下头。  
先是触肢缠绕上耸立的肉柱，随后整个裂缝都把它包裹了起来。  
口腔——大概可以这样称呼这个器官——里面温热、潮湿、柔软。  
harrow仿佛感觉被电流击中，酥麻感传遍全身，太过于强烈的快感甚至差点就让他射出来了，好在khora一边舔舐一边也紧紧的拴着根部，这样他并没有那么容易就射出来。  
即使如此，快感也不会变少，嗯……没错，就是这种感觉……khora最喜欢对他做的事。  
他最喜欢的khora……含住了他最敏感的地方。  
全身因为舒服而颤抖，就连头上挂着的坠饰都明显在晃动。  
“嘘，动静小点，你也不想这时候有人过来吧？”  
舌头划过顶端。  
感觉这样下去……会被蜘蛛完全的吞噬。  
和上次一样……  
犹如再次被抓住的小虫。  
但是他不在乎，他只想放纵自己……  
他不过是，还想再体会一下，被khora弄射的快感。  
每天在教堂祷告的时候，总会不自觉的想到那天的事……  
但是他极其严格的自我戒律并不允许他做出自慰之事。  
但是如果是khora来的话……就可以了。  
就像现在……  
“该死……khora……我不行了……”她松开了手。  
无法抑制的冲动喷涌而出。  
全部都被吃掉了。  
爆裂在口腔中，被触肢缠绕着，被快感环绕着。  
白浊的精液被舔得很干净，尽数被蜘蛛食用，然而，没满足的肉棒依然耸立。  
“哇哦，看起来一次不够呢，harrow。”  
“不……我……我想我应该开始今天的祷告……”  
“你现在依然还是在我的网里，harrow。”  
“……”harrow微微抬起头，“我……我想……”  
“你想什么呢？harrow？”khora抚上harrow头上的坠子。  
坠子被拨动，撞到旁边，发出清脆的如铃铛般的响声。  
“真好听……”khora陶醉的拨动着，玩弄着坠饰。  
“不……khora停下……会被听到……”  
“亲爱的……被听到”khora的手从头上的坠饰抚摸到他的脸颊。“不是更好吗？”  
蜘蛛的耳语，如同毒药。  
麻痹了harrow的理智。  
“对我做点什么……khora……”  
harrow轻声乞求。  
“你在求我吗？harrow，在你的教堂里。”  
“……是的。”  
“你在求我什么？harrow，这里是你的教堂，应该是我请求你的帮助才对，不是吗？”khora妩媚的在他面前扭动。  
“……是的，khora，你曾经多次请求我的帮助，这一次，是我请求你的关关心。”  
“关心……我想给你的可不止是关心。”khora没把话说完，就坐上了他的大腿，环住他的颈部。  
“……khora？你该不会……想要……”  
“难道不是你在求我对你做点什么吗？现在又想反悔了？”khora跨坐在大腿上摩擦，原本耸立的肉茎自然被重点“关照”。  
“……你疯了吗？这里是……我的教堂……oberon……nekros……甚至nidus都有可能……在这时候过来……”虽然保持着的一丝理智让他感觉担忧，但是毫无疑问他没有选择的余地。  
“那又如何？”khora找到了合适的位置，把肉茎置于洞口，“你上一次，可没试过这么刺激的事吧？我太心急了……居然没发现……你最可爱的地方呢。”  
坐了下去，令人无法拒绝的快感从腹部开始传导。  
harrow简直要爆炸了。  
上一次被khora压着干的时候，她并没有把他的包皮弄下，所以他勉强还能多忍住几秒等着khora先爽一会。  
但是这次，从来都是被保护着的龟头完全的暴露，他几乎无法忍耐可以瞬间就释放出来。  
好在刚刚射过了一次，稍微可以多忍耐一会。  
然而冲昏头脑的快感还是难以驾驭。  
他的所有精力都用来抑制射精的冲动，  
以至于，舒服的呻吟还是溢了出来。  
“哈……”  
“你的声音，永远是那么动人，harrow……特别是你在誓约反击的时候。”  
“khora，please……”harrow很显然并不能忍受这么大的刺激，特别是当khora动起来的时候。  
如果现在有人来了，恐怕他会吓得马上射出来吧。  
他们的动作并不太大，为了不引起注意。  
但是即便是这样敏感的harrow还是发出了细微的如同啜泣般的哼声。  
khora放开了蛛网的束缚，现在的harrow想跑也跑不掉了。  
没想到刚放开，Harrow就死命的抱住khora的腰。  
因为紧张而微微蜷起双腿。  
看到这样的harrow，khora没有停下来，并抱住了他。  
“你在紧张什么？亲爱的。”  
胸部几乎夹住脸。  
Harrow几乎喘不过气来。  
“我……胸……我……不行了……”  
“别急我的小可爱，让我多品尝一下你的稚嫩，啊……”  
贪婪的吸附，摩擦……  
khora加快了扭动。  
动静……是不是有点大了呢？  
不管了……  
现在只想把harrow榨干。  
“啊啊……”  
khora爽了。  
harrow稚嫩但是粗壮而坚硬的性器还是让她感觉到无比的快感。  
特别是这样随时有人来的危险感。  
如果……他们看到了……她在占有她的harrow……她可爱的小harrow……他们以为他还是童贞处男，实际上已经被她占有了……想想就让她快要高潮了。  
她紧紧抱住harrow，他也紧紧的抱住了她。  
过于紧致的肉洞和紧张让他稍微比khora早了一点高潮。  
他终于忍不住，任由更强烈的高潮来临。  
主动的顶入深处。  
一阵颤抖后，教堂归于沉寂。  
khora放开了harrow，站了起来。  
harrow捂住了自己的脸，但是被欺负的肉茎仍然软趴趴的露在外面一跳一跳的。  
“呜……这太丢人了……”  
“你很棒，一点也不丢人。”khora在旁边坐下，轻轻把他揽在怀里。  
肉茎似乎被他收拾了一下收回了战甲体内，之前被粗暴扯开的裙子也被战甲自动修复了。  
看起来就像什么也没发生。  
除了现在他正倒在khora的怀里撒娇。  
“现在你不怕被发现了？”khora看了看还在蹭她的胸的harrow。  
“啊！”仿佛突然反应过来，harrow突然坐起身正襟危坐。  
“噗……”khora笑了笑，“你看看你射在里面的东西，还在流出来呢。”  
khora指了指凳子上溢出的白浊。  
“唔……我……”harrow不知所措的挥舞着手。  
khora抓住他不安的手，拉进，凑到他耳边。  
“休息时间，再来我轨道飞行器，帮我驱驱魔，好不好？小神父。”  
(完)


End file.
